The New Girls In Town
by shelbi.breanne.1010
Summary: What happens when five new girls come into town? Bella and the other girls know all about the boys, but do they know about them. Caleb thinks he should have known the girls his whole life. When one something more evil shows up will they fight it together?
1. Chapter 1

The Sons of Ispwich knew all about the Daughters. They didnt know who they were or where they came from but they knew that they were just like them. This story is told from both the girls and guys points of view. but mainly Bellas and calebs

Bella's POV

Everything is crazy as we are getting settled into our dorm. Charlie is trying to take control of the closet whil Penelope is sprawled out on her bare bed. Elizabeth and Hayley are fighting over who gets the bathroom first. Welcome to Spensor Academy. We moved here to reunite with the Sons of Ispwich. Yes, they should know all about us, but who knows they might not.

We are finally settled in and ready for our first day of school. Yay? Just kidding Im really excitied. We all are.  
its still crazy. all five of us running around in are dorm room trying to get ready. its really hard to express our style with uniforms. Oh well, we were always the rebels, who stood out. Bring it after and hour of running around we were finally ready. all of us different but the same. charlie has the most beautiful blue eyes ever. and penelope with her long hair. elizabeth is looking really cute showing off her petitie frame. and hayley is just always beautiful when she isnt trying. and then there is me with my brown hair and blue eyes, i think i look really plain but all the girls and guys tell me differently. when we are all together all the guys stare, while they are drooling and the girls are glaring at us. its not like we can help it.

so thats what happened when we walked into 1st period this morning. yes we all have the same classes together and guess who else is in those classes, yep the Sons of Ispwich.

and a they all had their mouths dropped to the floor. especially the blond.  
we know all about them, how caleb is the leader, pogue is the bad ass and reid is the ladies man and quiet little tyler. well they are about to know all about the Daughters of Ispwich.  
i wonder if any of them notice how much we are all almost identical to each other. in a certain tense they are our brothers and us their sisters. im with tyler, he is my brother, charlie and caleb, penelope and pogue, elizabeth and reid, then there is hayley who is with chase.

well we walked into class knowing they were going to be there, but i dont think any of us were expecting what we saw. they were all very, i dont know the word, well um HOT! it was very unexpected and im pretty sure all our mouths were hanging open for like a second.  
but they quickly got closed.  
and i guess everybody doesnt like them or is intimitaded because, the only seats left were beside them. and there was excactly 5 seats. um coincidence maybe???

well i dont know but we took out seats. and they just like openley stared and us and were checking us up and down, well at least reid and pogue were, i didnt think the leader and the quiet on were that rude. well we just stared back and i dont know but they quit looking.  
so the teacher made is introduce ourselves which is totally gay. but we got through that first period only by stealing glances at the guys and our telepathy.

we had the next 4 classes with them, and it worked about the same way. i guess none of them were brave enough to talk to us.

Caleb's POV

i got up and got ready to start a my senior year at spensor academy knowing that the guys were doing the same. but there was something different, like someone was using, but it was probably reid. knowing that it didnt really bother me.

so i drove to school and met pogue there. he asked if i had heard about the knew kids and i said no. "Well there are these 5 new girls, all sisters, three of them are full sisters and 2 are their half sisters and their all supposed to be really HOT" he said. "Well then if they have that much of a reputation already the must be good looking. Where are they from, what are their nam-?" Pogue cut me off before i was finished "Their names are Bella, Charlie, Penelope, Elizabeth, and Hayley. and they are from alabama, but thats all i know." I responded with "thats a lot to know, when did the get here?" " I think yesterday, but i dont know for sure" he said. "Well if they just got here yesterday and all this is already around i think we should meet them." He had the pogue smirk on his face and ended the conversaition with "defiantly".

so we went to first period on that note and meet tyler and reid there. and of course nobody sat around us, oh well we are used to it. and as we were noticing this it happened. they walked in. and i knew insantly who they were. all the male mouths dropped to the floor, and all the female eyes were filled with such hatred. and i could only understand why. they were absolutly beautiful. and you knew instantly who the leader was, the girl with the dark brown hair and dark blue eyes was the one they all looked to, the one they found comfort in. i hoped that people could tell that about me on first glance. but when they came through the door they stopped and stared. not just at anybody but at us, and i couldnt help but notice that their mouths hung open for a split second before closing. and of course the only seats left were the ones by us. when they sat down pogue and reid were openly checking them out, me and tyler only caught quick galnces when they werent looking. but what was impressive was that they didnt blush or giggle, they were utterly confident and stared them back down, all pogue and reid could do was turn away.

the rest of the day we saw them in all our classes. and i cant beleive that at least reid didnt try to pick one if them up. and in each class they made friends with all the rest of the girls. and i couldnt help but over hear and invitation to go to Nicky's with Sarah and Kate.

Bella's POV

in fifth period we got an invitation to a bar called Nicky's by these 2 girls Sarah and Kate. it turns out that they are our neighbors. also sarah and kate know the boys pretty well because sarah dated caleb and kate dated pogue. well we deceided to go with them to Nicky's

well now that we dont have to wear uniforms we can show our own styles. well charlie and hayley are so alike its scary, they have the same style, so they are looking almost excatly in black skinny jeans and bright colored tops that show off their belly button. but hayley in heels and charlie in flats. and then elizabeth ms classy, she is in a short skirt and a button up blouse, we all call her a prude but she doesnt care. then me and penelope, she is way more bad ass than i am but i guess thats why we get along so well, im calm and can deal with her temper, until i lose mine. but we are dressed on light wased jeans with so many holes, all you can see is leg. and then we have our dark colored tank tops that shows are belly buttons too. and we are both in cowboy boots.

when sarah and kate came and picked us up they loved what we were wearing, but they didnt really like elizabeths attire, so she changed, and she claimed it was all peer pressure but we know she isnt a prude, she put on cut off shorts and a skin tight t-shirt, if she lifter her arms up her belly buttoned showes, she finished it with a pair of black flip flops.  
and with that we headed out. we had small talk on the way out there, conversations like what the school was like and then the subject of the Sons, they said that Nicky's was their usual hang out so we would probably see them there. and with that the conversations were over.

We got out of the car and walked inside. heads turned as we made our way to the table where the guys sat. once we got there we introduced ourselves. "Hi guys, meet our new friends." Kate said. "Hi im Bella," pointing to myself, "thats Charlie, Hayle, Penelope, and Elizabeth." I stated, pointing them out. Caleb talked first pointing the guys out, "Hey im Caleb, this is Pogue, and thats Reid and Tyler."

we all eventually split up Charlie and Hayle and Reid and Pogue all went to play pool. Penelope and Tyler danced, and me and caleb talked, and elizabeth found this dude named chase, and they sat at the bar and talked. and about 11 we all went home. all and all it was a very good night.

Caleb's POV

So when we heard they were going to Nicky's we stopped debating to go and knew that we were going no discussion. Reid had already called dibs and the blue eyed brunette, Charlie. He said that all the rest were free game. We always wondered what made Reid so confidient that he would get the one he wants and he that it was all in the way you play. Pogue called dibs and the brown eyed blonde. So that left me and tyler to choose from three, but we were just waiting to see. i really wanted the other blue eyed brunette, the one that the other girls followed. but he didnt know, he thought that tyler was looking at the hazel eyed brunette all day but i just didnt know.

so we got to Nicky's early and i knew instantly when they walked in because everything got real quiet and everybody turned to look. they came in looking hotter than anything i had ever seen. and getting to see them in their own clothes and not the spensor academy uniform was a plus.  
they came to the table and everybody sat down and ate. we split up before i knew everybody was gone, and i was left with bella. reid, pogue, charlie, and hayley went to play pool, penelope and tyler were dancing, and elizabeth was at the bar with some dude.

well me and bella talked about everything, her life, mine, and everything she said seemed like i should have known all of it, like i had heard some of it before. but i hadnt so i dont know what the feeling was. well about 11 we all went home. it turned out to be a very good night.

the next few day went by in a blur. we hung out with the girls and had lots of fun. everybody was giving us the weirdest looks but we didnt care. and all those days that we were having fun something felt very familiar, like we should have known them our whole lives. it was really weird. i talked to the guys about it and they said the same thing. its like we belong together. like in the book of damnation, the men and women knew that they would be together. maybe they are the women to our men.

Bella's POV

the days were going by fast. we hung out with the Sons everyday and it was so much fun. over those days we all got really close. and now i see why we had to come here. why we had to leave our home to come be with them. we belong together just like our ancestors did. i wonder if they have even guessed about our powers yet. but i dont think it would matter, it would probably be a relief to not have to hide them all the time.

the third week into school, we saw her. she was one of the reasons we left other than needing to be with the guys. how did she find us, why is she doing this to us?


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

she was right there. i stopped dead in my tracks. she smiled her little wicked smile. i thought she was gone. the other girls looked and they froze. we never knew our own mother could be a witch hunter. she had already betrayed us once. but she wont again.

the guys were with us when we saw her, but once they got our attention and we turned back, she was gone. i hate her. I FREAKING HATE HER. she needs to go die, and have a horrible death.

well we walked back to our dorms, and we had to have a talk. i didnt know if this was the right time for us to tell the guys about us, but ut had to happen. we weould be using like crazy for the next couple of weeks. we had to keep tabs on her, she cant sneak up on us again. we sent the guys in the hall while we discussed it. everybody had different views, but of course we would. Penelope "we have to tell them, they could help us." "What about their curse?" asked Elizabeth. Penelope replied, "You know that once at least one of the generation before them experienced it full force it is gone, it is just a lesson." Charlie and Hayley started having their own conversation, they both thought that we should tell the guys. And while the two conversations played out in front of me, i knew that we had to tell them. "Enough" I said. "We have to tell them, and what points you argue against it, they will find out soon enough." "Lets bring them in and tell them then" Charlie said.

so i went to the door and let them in with, "Guys we need to talk to you about something." they came in and sat down. and we started. "So, this isnt really easy to say so im just going to come out with it, we have the power." and they all had thier mouths hung open. caleb was the first to talk, "like what kind of power?" Charlie looked at him like he was stupid and said "like witch power, almost identical to yours!" she had that look on her face like 'you know what im talkin about why are you asking stupid questions' and i dont think their mouths could get any lower to the floor. Reid said," Um, so, like, you know, you know about us?" It was Hayley"s turn to look at him like he was stupid, "No shit sherlock, how did you figure that one out?" Elizabeth cut in with, "Yes we know about you, we have known about you our whole lives, I'm suprised ya'll dont know about us, we are in your book." Pogue interefered, "But we have read the book, there was nothing about you all in there." "Well maybe not specifically, but our ancestors are." said Penelope. "So thats what they meant when they found their perfect other half, they found their female equivalent." said Caleb. "Yeah and the femals found their male equivalent." I cut in.

So we talked and shared, and we showed them everything we could do. but we still had one thing to talk about. "well, there is one more thng we need to tell you." Elizabeth said. "well what is it?" asked Tyler. "Our "mother" is a witch hunter, and we saw her today." said Charlie, and of course she is going to be the one who is all calm and collected. "Your mom is a witch hunter, how the HELL is that?" asked Caleb. "well i dont know, we didnt know until a couple of months ago when she tried to kill us, so we had to kill her and obviously since we saw her today she isnt DEAD." said Penelope. "Oh, well we didnt know that you dont have to bite our heads off!" said Reid Penelope responded with, "Sorry its just kind of a sore topic , wouldnt you think." but before reid could reply caleb said, "what are we supposed to do about her?" "Well we were wondering if ya'll would help us." said Elizabeth "How are we supposed to help you when every time we use it gets us addicted?" said Pogue. "Do ya'll really not know that since someone from the generation before you experienced it full force that it wont age you." I said.

But obviously they didnt know. but they did agree to help us. so we began with a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid's POV

when i learned that we wouldnt be cursed, i was literally doing flips. i was so excited. i could finally use and not have to pay a consequence. and caleb wouldnt be all over me for using cause, well he probably still would but i dont care.

we learned all about them, and they learned about us. i think i knew something was up with them. while i was with charlie i could so feel somebody using, it was probably her. oh well it just made me like her more, i dont have to hide my secret and she doesnt have to hide hers.

Caleb's POV

reid was going crazy when we found out that the curse was gone. im going to have to make sure he doesnt expose us with all the extra using he is going to be doing.

after we talked for a while, we came up with a plan. we think it will work. so lets just hope and pray it will.

Untitled POV

so we talked and came up with a plan. the plan would work if i didnt know it. i can tell my mother and chace, so we will be ready for it. but i have to get away, what a good time for a shower. :D

"so guys im gonna go take a shower, i feel really dirty" I said. Charlie raised her eyebrows but didnt say anything, finally Penelope spoke up, "yeah go take a shower, its not like we need care, the plan is set" I responded with "Ok, see ya'll later."

so on my way to the dorms i met up with chace. "hey do you know what they are going to do ?" he asked. "well of course, they have a plan and everything" I said. "yeah well sucks for them that you are on our side." and with that he kissed me. just a hot make out session.


	4. Chapter 4

Bellas POV

so after elizabeth was done in the shower, we went to Nicky's.  
the guys wouldnt ket us be alone for 1 second. and its not like we couldnt protect ourselves, i mean we have the power. they were being very over protective. it was sweet but annoying.

so at Nicky's we got our normal table and just kinda chilled for a while.  
after that we went back to the dorms, the guys finally left us at about 12.

"Finally we are alone!" said Charlie.

"Oh my God, you think they took this helping job a little to seriously?" Penelope asked.  
I replied, "Hell yeah, the only time we could be alone was when we went to the bathroom."

The next thing I know, I Want You To Want Me by Cheap Trick, was blasting throughout the room. Apparently somebody turned on the radio. And the volume was up way to loud, and before I could turn it down it swiched to Small Town USA by Justin Moore, the to Girls, Girls, Girls by Motley Crue. And there is only 1 person in the world who has ever heard us listen to that song, our mother...

we all froze with shock, except elizabeth, she was dancing and singing to the song. she did that all the way to the door and opened it. and in walked our mother. we reacted immediatly, banding together to keep her away, everyone except elizabeth, she went right over to her and hugged her. im sure the shock on our faces was very visible at that moment. eliabeth was helping her, thats why she was actong weird. and right after our mom walked in so did that weird new chase guy.

and of course, they came after the guys had left, its not like we couldnt protect ourselves but still.

_ok ya'll we need to stick together and try and get the guys down here pronto. _i said in my head to everybody but elizabeth.

**so how do we get the guys down here? **hayley asked.

_i dont know, the_y _said they can feel when someone is using extreme, so i guess that and attempt to call for them from our heads. _i replied.

the next thing i know it was choas, things were flying and catching on fire and then being put out by water, and the yelling going on im my head, GOD! we were all trying to contact the guys and we were yelling as loud as we could. whose bright idea was this, oh right mine, i can be so smart sometimes. :) ugh.

after about 5 minutes that seemed like 30 seconds of complete choas the boys came running. and when they did everything stopped. things stopped flying and in my head it went completely quiet. out mother stared at the guys and they glared back, coming to stand by us. then once again all choas broke loose.


	5. The End or is it

Caleb's POV

we had just ledt the girls.  
we stayed with them to about 12.

it wasnt 10 minutes before i felt extreme using and the pull of someone calling me.  
the only thing that could mean was that the girls were doing it. luckily i was still with pogue to see if he felt it to.

"Dude, do you feel that?" pogue asked.  
which confirmed that it wasnt just my mind messing with me, "Yeah i do, what do you think it is?"  
"I dont know maybe we should get reid and tyler and go check it out." he replied  
"I agree" and with that we went to find reid and tyler.

Tyler's POV

we had finally gotten to the room after being with the girls.  
i had just sat down on my bed when i felt somebody using, i figured it was reid because we cant be cursed, but it felt like more than one person. when reid comes out of the bathroom i will ask him about it. and i cant help but hear penelope's voice in my head calling my name.

"Hey man, were you using in there?" i asked reid.  
"No, but it feels like somebody is, and i feel like i need to go see charlie." he said.  
"Yeah i feel like penelope is calling me, maybe we should go check it out.'' i replied.

we got up and went to go out the door when somebody knocked on it. it was caleb and pogue saying they were feeling somebody using and came to see if it was us, and of course it wasnt, so in like 5 seconds we ended up at the girls dorm room. from what we could hear it wa total choas.

caleb didnt waste any time busting down the door. and when he did it got eerily quiet. in front of the door, there was this older woman, who looked exactly like elizabeth. and elizabeth was standing beside her, with that new chase kid. and opposite them, was the girls.

we slowly made our way to them stepping around the woman, elizabeth, and chase.  
i was really suprised they let us pass.  
when we finally got to the girls and stood protectively by them, all hell broke loose.

Penelope's POV

Tyler, Tyler, TYLER, we need ya'll please come, she is here we need help.  
Guys, i dont think its working, i cant feel tyler at all.  
_yeah i know i cant feel caleb either, just keep making things crazy and im sure they can feel it _reassured bella in her head.

well we were making things fly and catch on fire and then put it out, all with the power. just so we could get the guys down here and help. our mother showed up, and guess what???????? fucking elizabeth is on her side, how the hell to did that happen. she is our little prude and the safe little baby, well i guess was now, we cant ever trust her again. SHIT!! the door just fell down, but guess who was on the other side, you are aboslutely correct, no one but our knights in shiny armor, our sons of ispwhich. WAHOO!! now the ass cold start.

i guess i might feel a little guilty about beating up on elizabeth, but defiantly not our 'mother' she is a bitch and needs to go to hell, and im so glad we will be the ones to put her there.

Bella's POV

so we kinda didnt have a plan for this setting, the dorm fucking room of all places, where we had neighbors and all kinds of people to be aware of. perfect little distractions. great hell fucking yeah, i guess we have to come up with another plan off top of our heads, because guess what, yeah elizabeth was there when we came up with it. shit how couldnt we have known. we can read each others minds for God's sake.

well we get to beat up on her, which i feel guilty about. but we get to kill our mother, which we should have done a long time ago, i guess we werent powerful enough, but i know we are now, ing how that we have the guys that just doubles. hell yeah, lets kick some ass

the first thing we did was pick up the stereo and throw it at her. well i guess she was ready for it because she ducked and it went out the doorway. i heard penelope curse under her breath, that was her favorite thing in the room. oh well. so she threw fire at our mother, she must have forgotten we specialize in the elements because she wasnt ready for that and it hit her right in the chest. and the plant that we had siitng by the door started to grow and wrap around her. water drenched her next but still didnt put out the fire that was now spreading over her body, it wasnt burning her just freaking her out. and then a cold wind went through the room and the water froze and the fire went out. so we now had a frozen ice cube of a mother and elizabeth and chase were being held captive by the guys. it took two of them to hold one of them.

we took our mother out to the danvers colony house, were she would be taken care of. then we had elizabeth and chase taken to putnam barn where they would be help captive until we figured out what to do with them.

penelope was a little upset that we didnt kill our mother, but she got over it when she realized she would suffer a much more painful fate than if we just killed her. and she was also sad that we didnt get to beat up elizabeth and chase.

"I dont see why we couldnt have just hit them at least once, they deserve it, the could have killed us, and you know thats what they were going to do, we were just more powerful." she said that last bit with a small smug smile on her face. no one could defeat us when we were working together.

the days went by turning into weeks the weeks turning into months. and all the time we would check on elizabeth and chase to make sure they hadnt gotten away. and it all went without a problem. until 5 months later, caleb, me, pogue, penelope and charlie, had ascended. and on the day before reid was supposed to ascend, the putnam barn blew up. and there was no sign of elizabeth and chase alive or dead.

but reids ascention went on without fault and so did hayley's and tyler's.

but no sign of elizabeth and chase but everyone on edge. as more time went by, we relaxed more, but still never fully, always aware that they might be out there.

THE END.


End file.
